Hazy Flame
| romaji = Heizu Bīsuto | trans = Haze Beast | fr_name = Flamme Chimérique | fr_trans= Chimeric Flame | de_name = Trübe Flamme | de_trans= Turbid Flame | it_name = Fiamma Chimerica | it_trans= Chimeric Flame | pt_name = Chama Nebulosa | pt_trans= Nebulous Flame | es_trans= Chimeric Flame | es_name = Llama Quimérica | ko_name = 헤이즈비스트 | ko_romanized=Heijeubiseuteu | ko_trans=Haze-Beast | zh_name = 陽炎獸 | zh_jyutping=Joeng4 jim4 sau3 | zh_trans= Haze Beast | zh_pinyin=Yángyánshòu | sets = * Jump Festa 2012 - Promotion Pack A * Cosmo Blazer * Jump Festa 2013 - Promotion Pack A * Extra Pack: Sword of Knights * Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings * Primal Origin | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Hazy Flame", known as "Haze Beast" ( Heizu Bīsuto) in the OCG, is an archetype of Level/Rank 6 FIRE monsters, as well as a sub-archetype of the "Hazy" archetype. They premiered in Jump Festa 2012 - Promotion Pack A, with further support in Cosmo Blazer and Primal Origin. Design "Hazy Flame" monsters resembles a fiery version of various mythical creatures. Members Playing style They mainly focus on setting up Xyz Summons and have a relatively broad variety of effects, that range from searching to swarming, but the main goal is to set up the game to Xyz Summon their ace monster, "Hazy Flame Basiltrice". It gains additional effects depending on the number of Xyz Materials attached to it; cards like "Hazy Flame Hydra" and "Hazy Pillar" help ensure this achievement: if successfully summoned by using 5 Level 6 FIRE monsters, it reaches a hefty 3500 ATK and cannot be targeted by your opponent's effects or be destroyed by any effect, narrowing the range of cards that can get rid of it to situational or archetype-restrict ones, that would be capable of taking it off the field without targeting or destroying it, such as "Black Sonic", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", "Stellarknight Triverr", "Lava Golem", "Super Polymerization", "Gishki Zielgigas", "Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter" etc. Yet, bear in mind that it can be destroyed by battle. The advent of Pendulum Summoning may help them to swarm the Field quickly (except for "Hazy Flame Peryton", that has a Special Summon restriction), allowing the player to Summon up to 5 "Hazy Flame" monsters at once and have quick access to Xyz Summons. Some other cards that can help a "Hazy Flame" deck include: * "Fire King": monsters like "Fire King Avatar Yaksha" and "Fire King High Avatar Garunix" can help set off the effect of Cerberus to search for a "Hazy Pillar" or another "Hazy Flame" monster while also destroying your opponents monsters at the same time giving the player a field advantage over their opponent * "Rekindling": allows you to special summon "Hazy Flame Cerberus", "Hyppogriff", and "Hydra" swarming the field with high attack monsters or xyz summoning 'Basiltrice' with 4 Xyz materials attached to it * "Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit": you can Special Summon it and then tribute it in order to Normal Summon a "Hazy Flame" monster; use its effect to Special Summon "Tyhone #2". With this, it is already possible to Xyz Summon "Basiltrice", but if you Tribute Summon "Hazy Flame Peryton", you can use its effect to Special Summon 2 "Hazy Flame Hydras" from your deck and add 2 more "Hazy Flame" fallen monsters as Xyz Materials to it. * "Card Advance": use it in order to be aware of the top cards of your deck and use the effect of "Hazy Flame Sphynx" at its best; it also gives you an additional Tribute Summon. * "Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos": you can use its effect to destroy any card on the Field while also setting up the Graveyard to cards like "Rekindling", "Hazy Flame Hydra", etc. * "Flamvell Firedog": it can be used to Special Summon "Hazy Flame Cerbereus" from your Deck, which will have its solid 2000 ATK intact. * "Onslaught of the Fire Kings": can also be used to Special Summon "Cerbereus" while allowing you to use its searching effect during the End Phase. * "Fairy Knight Ingunar": you can bounce every other card on the Field to the hand and can refuel its effect by using "Hazy Pillar". * "Stoic Challenge": if you equip a 5-Xyz Material "Basiltrice" with this card, it will gain a massive 3000 ATK boost, double the Battle Damage dealt to an opponent's monster and will not be destroyed during your opponent's End Phase. * "Vanity's Emptiness": once you have a 5-Xyz Material "Basiltrice" out, this card can help you maintain the control of the game by preventing your opponent from Special Summoning potentially dangerous monsters. * Volcanic Shell: once in the graveyard, it can search copies of itself from the deck for 500 Lps, allowing you to use the effect of Peryton a few times without losing hand advantage. Weaknesses Due to the variety of abilities, immunity against targeting effects and the fact that the main objective is to Xyz Summon Rank 6 monsters, virtually there is not a wide range of options of cards that can totally shut a "Hazy Flame" deck down. However, cards that forbids or restrict Special Summons, such as "Vanity's Emptiness", "El Shaddoll Winda" etc., can prevent them from swarming the Field. Restrictions towards their Level or Attribute, such as "Tualatin" and "Stygian Dirge" can also mean trouble to a dedicated "Hazy Flame" deck. If a player Xyz Summons "Basiltrice" with 3 or less Xyz Materials, it is also vulnerable to "Xyz Encore", "Compulsory Evacuation Device", etc; once their strategy of swarming the Field in order to Summon their ace monster is costly (i.e. "Peryton" must send itself and another FIRE monster to the Graveyard to Special Summon 2 monsters; "Sphynx" mills the top card of the Deck), losing that Xyz Monster right off the bat would be a heavy punishment in terms of card advantage, rendering the player probably out of resources; simply negating the Xyz Summon also works. Finally, getting Hazy Pillar or Hazy Glory prematurely destroyed (especially by the Splashable Mystical Space Typhoon) can greatly slow the player down. Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes